


Urgency

by Hannah_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: A small angsty ficlet where Castiel and Hannah make a request of Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	Urgency

“You can’t be serious,” Dean exclaimed as Castiel stood in front of him in the bunker. Castiel sighed and glanced at Hannah.

“I knew he’d react this way,” Castiel mumbled. Hannah signed as she tensed beside him. Castiel should have known that Dean wouldn’t take to kindly to this sort of news. He barely tolerated Hannah, and now there were going to be more angels?

“This isn’t some kind of angel safe house,” Dean complained. “And I still can’t believe how much you trust all those flying winged douchebags. Castiel, do I really need to go over how many times we’ve all been screwed over by them?”

“This is different,” Castiel explained feeling frustrated as Dean took to pacing in front of them. “They needed my help. Just as Hannah did.”

“The angels are dying,” Hannah pointed out, trying to reason with the elder Winchester. “We need to keep them safe.”

Castiel groaned as he took a deep breath. “Dean, I know things haven’t always been good between me and heaven,” he began. “I… I’ve caused so much suffering. Maybe I deserve to be hated by my own kind. But… I still need to help them.”

Hannah frowned and put a comforting hand on Castiel’s shoulder. She knew the guilt of the past few years was still a part of him. He glanced at her, smiling slightly in acknowledgment before continuing.

“Dean, this is the safest place for the fallen angels,” he explained. “They will be hunted by everyone. By heaven, by demons, by monsters, everyone. And they don’t deserve what happened. I’m responsible. I just want to help them. Hannah and I will take full responsibility for their behavior.”

“Oh yeah that’s a comfort,” Dean retorted sarcastically. He threw a glance at Hannah clearly warned her from saying anything. 

Dean and Hannah had butted heads from the moment that she and Castiel had begun to see one another. At first, she was only around occasionally, much of her time was spent in heaven, after all, she was the current ruler. The angels depended on her. But as time went on and she spent more and more time in the bunker, it was clear that Dean didn’t trust her and she wasn’t too keen on trusting him.

“It’s my duty to keep them safe,” she began despite Dean’s warning. “If even one of them falls now, it’s all on me. I promised I’d protect them.” Castiel couldn’t miss the urgency in her voice, The desperation. 

“Please,” Castiel insisted, fixing Dean with a hard look. “We have nowhere else to go. We’ve done everything, tried everything and no matter what, it always ends so wrong. This is our last hope. The angels will follow Hannah. They’ll listen to her. They’ll tolerate me.”

Hannah knew how the other angels felt about Castiel. They had nothing but hate for him. But she loved him. She saw more in him than what they did. All those nights that he had confided in her, lamented about how he was viewed in heaven. She had seen him in his most vulnerable moments and all she saw in him was good. 

Hannah never wanted to be a leader. She was just a soldier. But Castiel had believed in her and she stepped up to take control of heaven. She hoped that she and Castiel could work together to bridge the gap between heaven and earth. To become more united. And here was their chance to do some good. 

“Will you help us?” she asked Dean. The elder Winchester groaned. 

“How many?” he asked hesitantly.

“Three dozen,” Castiel responded. “Not including the two of us. But they are the future of heaven.”

“Yeah I got that part,” Dean shot back. “Okay fine, but keep them out of my hair, Cas. I mean it. They can all stay in the dungeon or something. Keep them on lockdown or something. I don’t want them making a mess of this place and you had better not make me regret this, understand?”

“I understand,” Castiel agreed. “And thank you, Dean.”


End file.
